Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 108
| romaji = Futōfukutsu no Seishin | japanese translated = Indomitable Spirit | english = | japanese air date = July 3, 2019 | english air date = | japanese opening = calling | english opening = | japanese ending = Are you ready? | english ending = | screenwriter = Yoshida Shin, Tachihara Masaki | director = Park Sang-ho | storyboard artist = Ruche Yagi | animation director = Lee Sung-jin, Kang Hyeon-guk }} "Indomitable Spirit" is the one-hundredth-and-eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on July 3, 2019. Summary Continuing from the previous episode, The Gore continues the duel and managed to rebuild his field which even impressed Ai. The Gore the continues his attacks to Ai, and seemingly defeats him. Before Akira and Blue Maiden had a chance to congratulate Gore, Ai reveals that he had activated a card effect in his GY that the Gore destroyed, anticipating it. Pandor then said that Ai's ability to avoid danger is much higher than expected. Ai then made a stronger counter attack, and despite the Gore's best efforts, Ai still got the upper hand. Before Ai's monster was about to defeat Gore, Ai laments to him that his friends can't recover like he did as they're all gone now. As Gore falls down in defeat, Ai said that he no longer hates him, before lamenting if only he could be like Gore. Meanwhile, Kolter informs Playmaker, Soulburner and Varis that Ai and Roboppy has won their duels and are heading towards Akira and Blue Maiden. At the exact moment, the mentioned trio also managed to defeat the copies of Ai meant to intercept them. As the Ai copy was defeated, it praised Playmaker's efforts but it have already succeeded in stalling them. As Ai and Roboppy reached the area, they were surprised to see no one there. When Playmaker and the others arrived, Varis revealed that Akira and Blue Maiden were never in the Nexus at all, and that they are "somewhere no one can reach." Varis then revealed that Akira and Playmaker are both in a plane with no SOLtis at all, 12,000 meters above the City, where no one will be able to reach them. However, Ai's SOLtis body is able to hijack a plane and catch up to Akira. On board, Ai quickly knocks out Hayami, saying that an hour before he attacked, he already knew that a plane owned by SOL Technologies took off; however, Pandor appears, and after Ai discovers that she is unable to be hacked, Ai decides to duel her so he can win and gain access to Akira. Featured Duels Ai vs The Gore Turn 3: The Gore The Gore Normal Summons "Gouki Suprex" (1800/0) As "Suprex" was Normal Summoned, its effect lets The Gore Special Summon a "Gouki" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Gouki Guts" (800/0). The Gore uses "Gouki Riscorpio" and "Guts" to Link Summon "Gouki Heel Ogre" (1000/LINK-2/↑↓). As "Riscorpio" and "Guts" were sent from the field to the GY, The Gore activates their effects of adding "Gouki" cards from his Deck to his hand. The Gore activates "Gouki Re-Match", allowing him to Special Summon two "Gouki" monsters with different Levels from his GY in Defense Position. The Gore Special Summons "Guts" and "Gouki Twistcobra". The Gore activates the effect of "Guts", but as a monster "Heel Ogre" points to activated an effect, he activates the effect of "Heel Ogre" to negate that effect, destroy the monster and Special Summon 1 "Gouki" Link Monster from his GY. "Guts" is destroyed and The Gore Special Summons "Gouki The Master Ogre" from the GY. The Gore then uses "Heel Ogre" and "Suprex" to Link Summon "Gouki Jet Ogre". As "Suprex" was sent from the field to the GY, its effect lets The Gore add "Gouki Diver" from his Deck to his hand. He then uses "Jet Ogre" and "Twistcobra" to Link Summon "Gouki Thunder Ogre". As "Twistcobra" was sent from the field to the GY, its effect allows The Gore to add a copy of "Suprex" from his Deck to his hand. As "Jet Ogre" was sent from the field to the GY, its effects allows all "Gouki" monsters Gore controls to gain 500 ATK until the End Phase ("Master Ogre": 2800 ATK → 3300 ATK; "Thunder Ogre": 2200 ATK → 2700 ATK). The effect of "Thunder Ogre" allows the turn player to Normal Summon an additional time during their Main Phase to a zone "Thunder Ogre" points to. The Gore Normal Summons "Suprex" to the zone the bottom-left Link Arrow of "Thunder Ogre" points to. As "Suprex" was Normal Summoned, The Gore activates its effect, Special Summoning "Gouki Diver" (600/0) from his hand. The Gore uses "Diver" and "Thunder Ogre" to Link Summon "Gouki The Powerload Ogre" (2800/LINK-4/↙↑↘→). As it was Link Summoned, "Powerload Ogre" is unaffected by other card effects except its own. As "Diver" was sent from the field to the GY, its effect allows The Gore to add a "Gouki" card from his Deck to his hand. "Powerload Ogre" also gains ATK equal to the combined Link Rating of all other "Gouki" Link Monsters he controls x 200 ("Powerload Ogre": 2800 → 3600 ATK). The Gore activates the Spell Card "Gouki Face Turn", destroying a "Gouki" card he controls to Special Summon a "Gouki" monster from his GY. He destroys "Suprex" and Special Summons "Thunder Ogre". The Gore activates the other effect of "Powerload Ogre", tributing "Thunder Ogre" to destroy cards his opponents control equal to the Link Rating of the tributed Monster. The Gore destroys "Doyon @Ignister", "Pikari @Ignister" and Ai's set "A.I.'s Hymn". "Master Ogre" attacks and destroys "Dark Templar @Ignister" (Ai: 4000 → 3000 LP). "Powerload Ogre" attacks Ai directly, but Ai activates the effect of "A.I.'s Hymn" in the GY, banishing itself to gain 200 LP for every "@Ignister" monster in his GY (Ai: 3000 → 3800 LP). The attack continues (Ai: 3800 → 200 LP). During the End Phase, the effect of "Jet Ogre" expires ("Master Ogre": 3300 → 2800 ATK). Turn 4: Ai Ai activates "A.I.dle Reborn", letting him Special Summon 1 "@Ignister" monster from his GY. He Special Summons "Doshin" (100/800). Ai activates the effect of "Doshin", returning "Dark Templar" from his GY to his Extra Deck to add "A.I. Love Fusion" from his Deck to his hand. Ai then activates "A.I. Love Fusion", letting him Fusion Summon a monster using materials from his hand and field, and if the opponent controls an EARTH Link Monster he can use it as material. Ai uses "Doshin" and "Master Ogre" to Fusion Summon "Earth Golem @Ignister" (2300/1500) in Attack Position ("Powerload Ogre": 3600 → 2800 ATK). "Earth Golem" attacks "Powerload Ogre", and since "Earth Golem" is battling its ATK doubles via its effect ("Earth Golem": 2300 → 4600 ATK). "Powerload Ogre" is destroyed, but The Gore activates the effect of "Diver" in his GY, banishing it to reduce Battle Damage to 0, reduce the attacking monster's ATK by 600 ("Earth Golem": 2300 → 1700 ATK) and let it attack again. The Gore then activates his Skill, "Fighting Spirit", letting Special Summon all "Gouki" monsters that were destroyed by battle this turn. He Special Summons "Powerload Ogre". A replay occurs and "Earth Golem" attacks "Powerload Ogre" ("Earth Golem": 1700 → 3400 ATK). The Gore then activates the effect of the "Gouki Double Impact" in his hand, sending it to the GY and revealing "Gouki Headbatt" to his opponent, increasing the ATK of "Powerload Ogre" by the revealed monster's ATK ("Powerload Ogre": 2800 → 3600 ATK). Ai then activates the effect of "A.I.dle Reborn" in the GY, banishing it and "Ignister A.I.Land" to return "TA.I. Strike" from his GY to his hand. As an "@Ignister" monster is battling, Ai activates "TA.I. Strike", making the ATK of that monster equal to that of the monster it's battling ("Earth Golem" 3400 → 3600 ATK) and if a monster is destroyed by that battle, the monster's controller will take damage equal to their destroyed monster's original ATK. Both monsters are destroyed in a Double KO, but since "Earth Golem" was Fusion Summoned this turn its effect prevents Ai from taking any damage for the rest of the turn (The Gore: 1200 → 0 LP). Ai's copies vs. Playmaker, Soulburner, and Varis Duel continues from Episode 106. An unknown amount of time is skipped. Playmaker controls "Cyberse Clock Dragon" (2500/2000). Soulburner controls "Salamangreat Violet Chimera", (2800/2000) and Varis controls "Borrelsword Dragon". (3000) Two of the Ai clones have 4000 LP, the other has 1000 LP. Playmaker's Turn "Cyberse Clock Dragon" attacks Ai directly. (Ai clone: 4000 → 0 LP). Soulburner's Turn "Salamangreat Violet Chimera" attacks Ai directly. (Ai clone: 4000 → 0 LP) Varis' Turn "Borrelsword Dragon" attacks Ai directly. (Ai clone: 1000 → 0 LP) Ai vs Pandor The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Turn 1: Ai Ai Normal Summons "Pikari @Ignister" (1200/600). As it was Summoned, its effect lets Ai add "Ignister A.I.Land" from his Deck to his hand. Ai then uses "Pikari" to Link Summon "Linguriboh" (300/LINK-1/↙) to the Extra Monster Zone. Ai activates the Field Spell "Ignister A.I.Land". As he controls no monsters in his Main Monster Zones, the effect of "AiLand" lets him Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "@Ignister" monster from his hand, but he can only Special Summon Cyberse monsters for the rest of the turn. Ai Special Summons "Achichi @Ignister" (800/800). As he controls a Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone, Ai Special Summons "Hiyari @Ignister" (300/400) from his hand to the zone "Linguriboh" points to via its own effect. Ai uses "Achichi", "Hiyari" and the DARK "Linguriboh" to Link Summon "Dark Templar @Ignister" (2300/LINK-3/↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As he controls no monsters in his Main Monster Zones, Ai activates the effect of "A.I.Land" again to Special Summon "Bururu @Ignister" (600/1000) in Attack Position to a Zone "Dark Templar" points to. As a monster was summoned to a zone his Link Monster points to, the effect of "Dark Templar" lets Ai Special Summon as many Level 4 or lower "@Ignister" monsters as possible with different names from his GY to zones his Link Monster points to. Ai targets "Dark Templar" and Special Summons "Hiyari" and "Achichi" to the remaining zones it points to. He then uses "Bururu", "Hiyari" and the FIRE "Achichi" to Link Summon "Fire Phoenix @Ignister" (2300/LINK-3/←↓→) to a zone "Dark Templar points to. Ai then activates "A.I. Mine", letting him draw a card for every Link-3 or higher "@Ignister" monster he controls. Ai draws 2 cards and sets both cards. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.